


As All Looks Yellow

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [7]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka's not always straightforward. But that's okay...neither is Marvelous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As All Looks Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Another interlude, taking place after ep. 34 (in which we meet Luka's friend Cain).

Marvelous didn't need everyone giving him significant looks to realize he needed to follow Luka to her quarters. Why did the crew seem to think he didn't know how upset she was after saying goodbye to her friend? (Marvelous, of course, was more than happy to see the idiot who got her kidnapped fly away. Good riddance. The man was lucky Marvelous didn't shoot him in the ass as a going-away present.)

Marvelous didn't bother to knock on Luka's door, knowing she'd tell him to go away and then everything would take longer. She was sitting on the bed when he came in, knees pulled up to her chest.

Shutting the door, Marvelous strode to the bed and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug. 

"I didn't ask you to come here," Luka said, trying to push him away.

"You didn't have to." He held on.

"I didn't ask Cain to show up on Earth."

"You probably didn't have to ask him either."

She tried to elbow him in the chest, but he'd been expecting that and blocked her, holding on calmly as she struggled in his arms. He watched and listened closely, not wanting to miss a signal that she really _did_ want him to go away, but eventually she settled down against his shoulder.

"Damn it," she said. "I didn't expect...why would he...why did he have to show up now?"

She wasn't really looking for an answer, he assumed, so he just leaned his cheek against the top of her head and waited. He ignored the small snuffling sounds of Luka crying, knowing any acknowledgement of tears would lead to more elbows trying to leave bruises on his chest.

Idly, as he waited, he wondered exactly what her dream was. He knew better than to believe it was just accumulating money or jewelry for their own sake, although it amused her to act as though that was it. But what was she accumulating it for?

He vividly remembered her home planet, which had suffered the same fate as so many other worlds he'd seen, so...maybe she wanted to hire mercenaries to kick the Zangyack out? That didn't make sense now, though. Maybe there was something taken from her planet she was trying to get back? He might think it was family enslaved, but in that case, she would never have joined the crew at all.

Someday she'd trust them all enough to tell them, he was certain. Meanwhile, it was an interesting question to ponder.

Luka twisted in his arms, no longer trying to get away, and he loosened his grip. She climbed fully into his lap and began to kiss him. He leaned back against the headboard and enjoyed himself until her hands started to roam.

"Uh-uh," he said, grabbing her wrists.

Eyes wide, she looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"That's not what you want right now. You were kidnapped and knocked out and surprised with an old friend, plus you believed the galleon had blown up, all in a day or so."

"Don't tell me what I want, Marvelous." She yanked her arms out of his grip and crossed them, scowling.

"Tell me you truly want to have sex with me right now and you know I'll have you naked in less than 30 seconds." 

She started to say something, then stopped and thought about it. Still scowling, she curled up on his chest. "Fine. We'll cuddle if that's what you want."

He absolutely didn't laugh at her, wrapping his arms around her as they dozed off.

* * *

Even better, when they woke up two hours later, Luke _was_ in the mood for sex. All in all, Marvelous had to consider it a successful bout of being a pirate captain.

\--end--


End file.
